Phineas and Ferb Dare-A-Thon
by TacoBell.Inc
Summary: Phineas and Ferb had made a game show were Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa. And my character HP (Not Harry Potter) will be the host! (Do not forget to send dares in the comments!)
1. Need dares!

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for HP (Not Harry Potter)**

 **A/N: I am also gonna make Doof evil again, and have everyone know Perry's identity.**

Phineas: Behold the Dare-A-Thon!

*Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Isabella, Candace, Doofenshmirtz, Buford, Baljeet, and Vanessa were standing inside a giant metal box*

Candace: We are inside a metal box.

Phineas: Computer set room to the Dare-A-Thon.

Computer: Yes Mr. Flynn.

*The room changed into a big room with a comfy couch, a TV, a mini fridge, coffee table, and a door to the bathroom.*

Doofenshmirtz: Note to self. Make these two boys evil and have them work for me.

Baljeet: I though you said this would be a game **show.**

Buford: Yeah. Wheres all those small men with the cue cards?

Phineas: There are 100 microscopic cameras hidden everywhere, and it's filming live right now.

Vanessa: Really?

*Vanessa turned on the TV and it showed everyone looking at the TV*

Vanessa: He's right.

Candace: You mean mom can see this right now?

Phineas: Yes.

*Candace took out her phone and called her mom*

Linda: Hello Candace, and yes I know Phineas and Ferb made a game show

Candace: Mom! Phin- Wait! What?

Linda: I am looking at the TV while we speak and I already approved of the three month show.

Candace: Three month show? You mean we have to stay in this box for three months?

Linda: Yes Candace.

Candace: I don't wanna stay here for THREE MONTHS!

Linda: Who knows Candace maybe a viewer might make Jeremy guest star and have him kiss you.

*Candace hung up on her mom*

Candace: I'm staying, but do not giving me any nasty dares!

Phineas: Okay.

Isabella: So who's the host of the Dare-A-Thon?

Phineas: Good question. Computer put on hologram host, HP.

Computer: Yes Mr. Flynn.

*A thirteen year old girl appeared in the center of the room. She had blonde hair and red eyes.*

HP: Hello! I'm HP! And I will be hosting the Dare-A-Thon! Please place your dares in the comments so we can really began the show!

Isabella: HP? Doesn't that stand for Harry Potter?

HP: No...

Isabella: Than what does it-

HP: No more questions!

Everyone: ...

HP: Hehehe. Don't forget to send dares!

 **That kind of sucked for my first chapter.**

 **Bob: It really did.**

 **Shut up! Don't forget to send dares!**

 **(Thank you ArendAlphaEagle for that correction and no it's not Hewlett-Packard)**


	2. Time for DARES 1

Dank **you everyone who sent in some dares! (Just a reminder everyone already knows Perry's secret identity)**

 **Declaimer** **: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and** Ferb

HP: A right! We got some dares!

*HP reads paper*

HP: First off! Doof has to tell us a really embarrassing or/and an emotionally scarring backstory.

Doof: Oh that's easy. One day my family's beloved lawn-

HP: No!

Doof: What?

HP: It can't be a backstory you have already told!

Doof: Okay, let me think... Ooh! I got one!

HP: Ooh do tell!

Doof: Okay it all started in New York during the Cold War! I was walking down the street, and a woman and a small Russian dude were walking around asking people "Where are the nuclear vessels?" I was scared and ran far far far far far far away from them because I thought the Russian dude wanted to kill everybody.

*There was a silence*

HP: And!

Doof: That's it. Oh! And when I told the cops they laughed at me because I peed my pants. And that's why I have mixed feelings about Russia

Vanessa: That's why you didn't want to go to Russia.

Phineas: That's both embarrassing and pathetic.

HP: The truth hurts people Phineas.

Phineas: Okay...

Vanessa: I am also to embarrassed to be your daughter.

Doof: Sorry...

HP: Okay the next one is.

*HP reads paper*

HP: Everyone must say there most embarrassing moment ever!

Doof: I'm out of this right.

HP: Nope!

*The TV turned on and I Am A Superstar remix begun to play.*

Doof: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Song ends*

Everyone: LOLOLOLOL!

Candace: that's never old!

Vanessa: I am still embarrassed.

HP: Phineas tell your most embarrassing moment ever!

Phineas: ... One day Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and I were watching a horror movie... And I peed my pants.

Buford: I remember that day.

Isabella: Of course **you** will remember that day.

HP: Ferb's turn!

Ferb: ...

HP: We'll get back to you. Isabella you go.

Isabella: Umm. There was a time when I was hiking with the other fireside and my skirt got caught on a branch and ripped. When I came back home I looked like a tomato.

HP: Bufford.

Bufford: ... My mother thought I was going to be a girl, so she made a lot of dresses for me, but once they found out I was a boy they still have me wear them.

Doof: the same thing happened to me! Except they thought Roger would be a girl.

HP: Okay... Baljeet.

Baljeet: *Mumbling*

HP: What?

Baljeet: *Still mumbling*

HP: I can't hear you!

Baljeet: I GOT A B- ON A TEST!

Everyone: -_-

HP: You. Are. Pathetic. Anyways, Perry.

Perry: *Chatter*

*HP turns on the TV. The TV shows Perry sliding on the chair multiply of times. HP turned of TV*  
Everyone but Perry: HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

*Perry's face turned red*

HP: Candace!

Candace: Let's see... One day at Danville High School I was eating lunch with Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny and a couple of mean girls "Accidentally" spilled pudding all over my head.

HP: Was the pudding yummy.

Candace: Shut up.

HP: Vanessa's turn!

Vanessa: i was dating this guy named Monty, but than he embarrassed me in public when I caught him with a girl he was cheating with me on.

HP: So your single?

Vanessa: I guess.

*HP winked at Ferb who hopped nobody saw*

HP: Now Ferb one of the reasons I skipped you is because you got a dare that would most likely your embarrassing moment. You have to either lick Perry or Buford.

*Ferb licked Perry.*

Everyone: ... Ew...

Buford: You picked the platypus over me?

Ferb: Did you wanted me to kiss you?

*Everyone stared at Buford*

Buford: ..No.

HP: Okay... Nest dare. Ooh. This one is going to be good.

*HP whispered something into Isabella's ear*

Isabella: Buford I challenge you to a... um... A bug eating competition!

Buford: Why?

Isabella: No reason.

Phineas: Computer, generate bugs on a plate.

*On the coffee table a plate with bugs appeared.*

HP: Ready.

*Isabella and Buford got ready.*

HP: Set... GO!

*Buford started to gobble up all of the bugs and Isabella and everyone else watched horrified. When Buford finished he let out a huge belch.*

Buford: Done.

HP: I am disgusted.

Isabella: So is everyone in this room.

HP: Okay. Next dare.

*HP whispered something into Baljeet's ear*

Baljeet: But he'll get mad at me.

HP: Just do it.

*Baljeet gave Buford a wedgie*

Buford: Hey! Wow. That actually hurt.

HP: Candace has to build her own machine.

Candace: No!

*HP's eyes started to glow red.*

Candace: Okay.

*Some materials appeared. Candace started to build a odd machine*

Candace: Done!

Isabella: What is that?

Doof: Is it evil?

Buford: Can I smash it with a mallet!?

Candace: I honestly don't know what that is.

HP: Okay. Isabella you have to hypnotize Phineas.

*A watch appeared on the table and Isabella grabbed it and started to hypnotizing Phineas*

Isabella: You are getting sleepy.

*Phineas' eye's were halfway closed.*

Isabella: Very sleepy.

*Phineas eyes closed*

Baljeet: It'a actually working.

Buford: Ssh!

Isabella: Now what?

*HP whispered something into Isabella's ear. Isabella smirked*

Isabella: When I snap my fingers you will kiss me.

Candace and Vanessa: Smart.

HP: Actually it was a dare. I just wanted to save time.

*Isabella snapped her fingers and Phineas kissed her. Isabella stood still with shock and joy and Phineas came out of the trance*

Phineas: Isabella? Are you okay?

*Isabella fainted*

HP: Just great.

*Water came from the ceiling and fell on top of Isabella. Isabella woke up.*

Isabella: Hey!?

HP: What? You got another dare. Who is your favorite fireside girl?

Isabella: That's hard and I don't like to chose favorites, but I got to say... Gretchen.

HP: Okay next da- Ooh. Umm... A note for the viewers um I would like to keep this Dare-A-Thon PG so kids can read this so don't do those type of dares. Anyways that was the last one so thank you Galaxina-the-Seedrian, Mipsymipp6, mrdbznarutofan, Mrboyboy2002,joy, and Guest for those dares! Hope you and others can send more!

* * *

 **Sorry if it took forever to post this. I got a lot on my plate. 5 points for getting the reference from Doof's pathetic backstory (couldn't think of anything for it). I hope y'all will send in more dares and happy Easter!**

 **P.S. The reference might have something to do with time travel, space, and wales.**


End file.
